No Turning Back
by miss-elipinoces
Summary: The female stared at the Romans, sea green eyes shining with confidence, power. Golden throwing knives were strapped to her thighs, a black cape around her shoulders and a gleaming sword that would've been a mixture of Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze was hanging on her belt. "Why should we trust you?" "Because I'm Percy Jackson." She grinned. " At least I was Percy Jackson."
1. INTRODUCTION 1

**No Turning Back.**

I stumbled and fell face first onto the ground. I didn't dare to move, whatever was stalking me had the upper hand. I was weaponless, exhausted and wounded. I slowly raised my head to look at the Cyclopes in the eye.

"So, are you going to kill me or what?" I sneered. He cocked his head to the side, his one eye staring right at me.

"I just don't understand." He said bluntly. "You're the hero of Olympus, and the people you saved want you dead. Even your own father…"

"Long story short. They think I killed someone "very important"." I scowled. I didn't try to sound so bitter, but I was so sure they would believe me. After everything I've done for them, one single misunderstanding and I'm casted out.

"Then, I apologize." The Cyclopes muttered. I was about to ask what he was sorry for when he raised my sword. Yeah, it was Poseidon's idea. Apparently, I should get killed by the same sword I used to kill the innocent new camper. I closed my eyes, and sent a silent 'thank you' to the Gods and campers who did believe me.

I laid there, closed eyes. I waited for something to happen, Nothing. I counted to ten and I didn't feel anything. Was I dead already?

I opened my eyes and noticed I was at the same spot. Did the Cyclopes run away? I sat upright, holding my throbbing head. The Cyclopes was nowhere to be seen, but in his place stood a woman.

She was beautiful, more so than any goddess I've seen. She radiated so much power I had to turn away. I felt her come forward, and she placed a hand on my shoulder, right where a dracaena bit me. I screamed in pain, before biting my lip. I realize that the pain started to subside, the same for my other wounds.

"Who are you?" I asked her. "You're not a goddess, no one would be brave enough to help me and go against Zeus." I mumbled. She didn't move from her spot, but she used her hand to move my head so I could look her in the eye. Her eyes were filled with concern, just like my Mom's.

I didn't know what caused it; I've been alone these past three months. Weaponless, running and running from monsters and memories. Friends who left me, Family members who died, Love ones who betrayed me. I wrapped my arms around her, and I burst into tears. She slowly rubbed my back and whispered that it was going to be alright, the same Mom used to do.

Part of me knew this could be a trap, but her soothing words calmed enough to know this Lady meant well.

"I am Chaos…" She whispered. "And I want to give you a family."

**...Line...Line...Line...Line...Line...Line...**

"I don't understand…" She smiled at my confusion.

"I've been was watching you for a long time now. I want you to be the commander of my new army. I want you to become my daughter. What part don't you understand?"

"The part where you want me to be your daughter. 'Cause last time I checked, I am a male." I didn't scream, but I was freaking out. Yeah, being commander of a badass army would be cool. And being the child of the creator of the universe would be awesome. But like I said, I wasn't planning on turning to a female.

"That's a minor problem." She shrugged as I gave her a face.

"I don't want to be a girl!" I shrieked. Lady Chaos laughed at me as I tried repeating the sentence in a lower tune.

"You want to get away from this place. A new life, Yes?" I nodded. "But, you can never let it go without changing. It's either, you try to act like a totally different person or turn into a girl. When you become a female, you will remember but it won't hurt much. Because you're not Percy Jackson anymore-"

"But, acting like a different person is just the same. Only difference is I don't need to change my freaking gender.!" I clamped a hand over my mouth for shouting. I couldn't help it; this lady's logic was messed up. Not entirely in a bad way…

"But you would know deep down, you're still Percy Jackson." She stared at me, maybe hoping for me to get it. I didn't.

"Isn't it the same for being girl me?" I asked. Lady Chaos sighed as I smiled sheepishly at her.

"If you become a girl, you can stay true to yourself because it would feel like you were born into another life. You'll be a different person, with the memories of old Percy Jackson. It's very different than the other choice, where you still have a choice to turn back. This, you cannot turn back." She looked at me hopefully. "You'll be Atlanta with Percy's memories."

I didn't fully understood what she said. But I got the idea. I opened my mouth to speak, but a thought passed over my mind.

"Why Atlanta? It's such a boring name."

**AN/ Female Percy Name..? Pairings? Suggestions are welcome. **

**There'll be longer chapters, girl scout's honor. _ Kidding, I'm not a girl scout.**

**I created a poll for you guys to decide the pairing. Female Percy x ?**


	2. INTRODUCTION 2

**No Turning Back  
**

**AN/ I'd like to thank everyone who left a review. Thanks for all the names! But I picked Allegra M choice because I think it fits Percy well. Pairings are still uncertain, but I know my sneaky mind is forming a love triangle. Suggestions are appreciated. :P**

**Chapter 1: Celebrations.**

"What do you want, Castellan."

I grinned as she faced me, one eyebrow raised. She was an entirely different person tonight, from the warrior I've come to love over the past hundred years. She was wearing a dark blue dress, and black flats. It was the first time I've seen her without her armor or cape, and she looked amazing.

I smiled as I realize she was wearing almost no jewelry except the silver bracelet I got her. At the time, the bracelet was a sign of my appreciation for the former Hero of Olympus. But I'll tell you, you'll notice certain things in a person you've known for millennia.

Aella Jackson Omega was pretty much the same when she was still Percy Jackson. But at the same time very different.

Aella seemed to have let go of that part of her life, and she didn't seem as broken as what I expected. She was still annoying and as oblivious as ever but unlike Percy, she accepted leadership. She did was right, always managing to make a plan where no soldier was left behind. She took the missions seriously, but made jokes and comments here and there. She was still the same prankster One-hundred years ago, but just the same fearless leader.

So, yeah the bracelet became much more than a sign of appreciation.

"Well, dear commander Omega." I did a fake bow as she laughed and rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't want to miss the celebration, now would you? They're giving free candy." I smiled.

Aella hated it when we called her Commander or Ma'am or Boss or anything like that. So, we liked to say it as much as possible. Each and every Element did so, because who wouldn't want to poke fun at the fearless leader for a change.

The army was divided by ability, or Elements. Each team had their own specialty and leader. There were the Generals who were assigned to facilitate everything according to their special ability. And there's the Commander, who had two lieutenants. Finally, above all is Lady Chaos.

"No thanks, Castellan. I'm trying to lose a few pounds." She shifted under my gaze. The moment she declined the offer for free candy I knew there was something wrong. I didn't ask though, I've learned that Aella got more stubborn as the years came. I closed the glass door to the terrace and walked to her. I sat beside her on the terrace fence and looked at the stars.

The sitting on the ledge part wasn't entirely dangerous. Yeah, we could get some serious brain damage if we fell, but everyone with Lady Chaos' blessing healed quickly. The only time you could die is when you either sacrifice yourself or die, as in legit dying, at battle. Plus, it's not like I would actually let her fall.

"Are you coming?" She asked. I bit my lip before I could say anything. Lady Chaos' had issued about the largest and the worst mission ever. Half of the army was sent on a secret task, while the half was supposed to accompany the Commander.

Why is it the worst?

Apparently, Nyx is plotting to take over the world. And somehow, she managed to convince the other titans, giants, etc. to help her. It was going to be one of the bloodiest wars ever and according to Lady Chaos, we can't just watch the Olympians get beaten up, up here in our safe "heaven."

Our mission, apparently, was to help the gods and train the demigods. Because who wouldn't want that? This whole army consisted of demigods, nymphs, old gods, heroes, ghosts that hated the Olympians.

"Of course, Jackson. I wouldn't let you come back there alone, plus, you can't have all the fun." I nudged her shoulder playfully, and she laughed.

"What about Zoe?"

"Zoe is finishing up on her current mission. She'll be late, but she'll be there. Your two lieutenants are reporting for duty, ma'am!" I fake saluted and Aella visibly relaxed. A grin grew on her face in an instant, and she turned to me. Her sea green eyes were sparkling and I forced a smile to hide a blush.

It was a trick I learned, so every time Aella did something stupid and cute I wouldn't blush like a fool. The tips of my ears would turn red though, and if in a hundred years did she notice. She didn't say anything.

"Well? What are we doing here then? Nakamura lost a bet to Michael and you know Yew with his crazy ideas." She grabbed my hand and dragged me inside.

* * *

"Annabeth?"

The blonde didn't turn around as I called. Her back was facing me, so I couldn't see her facial expression but the silent sobbing was obvious. The daughter of Athena was wearing a light green dress and grey flats. Her hair was tied in a complicated bun, something my sisters worked really hard on.

"It's been a hundred years, Annabeth. You know, he's not alive anymore..."

She didn't answer so I walked and stood beside her on the terrace garden. All the Heroes were blessed to become immortal a month after Percy was proven innocent. The blessing was supposed to help us fin him, but no such luck.

I admit that we gave up searching fifty years ago, We meaning the Greeks. The bond between the Romans and the Greeks was broken the moment they found out what we did to Percy. The Romans, alongside with the Hunters of Artemis, were still looking, even though they knew it was hopeless.

I realized my mistake three months after Jason broke up with me. He was mad at me for betraying one of our most loyal friends, and I was too blind to realize he was right. I even tried to charmspeak him into loving me again but that only made him angrier. And now I'm alone because of my stubborn pride and Jealousy.

Yeah, I was jealous of what he and Annabeth had that it blinded me.

"Why are we celebrating this day, again?" Her voice cracked at the end.

Today, August 18, was Riptide Day. It was a day dedicated to the Hero of Olympus. The party was hosted at Mt. Olympus itself. Every camper goes, even the Romans and Hunters but there seems to be an invisible line at the dance floor they can't cross.

The legend of Percy Jackson was alive among the campers of both camps, but only the old and Roman campers knew why he "left".

"It's a day dedicated to the person who saved us a million times." I answered.

"But, why are we pretending we didn't do anything wrong. When we're the reason he's gone."

She asks this everyday, and I don't even know how to answer that. Sometimes, I like to convince myself that if Percy was alive, maybe he would forgive us. Or if he knew he was welcome, he would come home and everything would go back to normal. But I knew the difference between fantasy and reality.

I took a tissue from my purse and used my hand to move her head so she was looking at me. I wiped the ruined makeup from her face, and hugged her as she started sobbing again.

"This the closest we've got to an apology." I whispered as I patted her back.

* * *

**AN/ Too short? LEt me know what you think. And don't forget to suggest a pairing. :P**


	3. INTRODUCTION 3

**No Turning Back**

**AN/ 'Sup, awesome readers. So, Anyway, I read your reviews and I put thought to it. The chapters are kind of rushed, because I post anything that just comes into my mind. I'm changing that style though, after this explanation chapter. I did think it it would mean a longer wait for newer chapters. But, I promise it will be worth the wait.**

**I'm also doing the triple editing thing now, because sometimes I sometimes forget to write certain words and letters.**

**This chapter is kind of like an explanation for everything I just threw in at the first two chapters. I'm trying to explain this in the eyes of different people that was a part of Percy/Aella's life. The story will have the occasional flash backs, but I just figured an explanation like this is needed. I'm just going to say that the these first three chapters were introductions or...yeah.**

**But before you dig into that, I wanted to talk about the pairings and such. My first thoughts when I imagined this story was Fem!Percy and Jason, but I wanted to know what you guys thought. A lot had suggested ApolloxFem!Percy, and the Luke thing just came to me. Just keep on suggesting, guys. You never know when a good plot twist is gonna happen. Reviews are appreciated. :P**

* * *

Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, One of the Seven, Bane of Kronos, Gaea and countless monsters, survivor of Tartarus, and many more.

Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, Fiance of Annabeth Chase.

Perseus "Percy" Jackson. Son of Poseidon, brother of the Prophecy child and Hero of Olympus.

Perseus Jackson. Ex-Son of Poseidon, Former Hero of Olympus, Ex-boyfriend/Fiance of Annabeth Chase, Spy for Gaea and Kronos, Murderer of the Prophecy Child, Prisoner of Olympus.

Perseus Jackson...

Percy Jackson. Savior of Olympus. Proven Innocent.

* * *

_He accused Alex of being a spy of Gaea, and he says that was one of the reasons he killed him. It was the only logical explanation, because I know my Percy would never kill someone without any reason. I wanted to believe him, even when his explanations seemed unbelievable. But I didn't. My mother was watching, and I couldn't bring myself to say I believed in him. I was forced to pick between someone I love and someone who I wanted to love me. I broke up with him when he came to Camp Half-Blood for the last time. It hurt me more than it hurt him, and I just know he would understand if he knew... _

**_-Annabeth Chase_**

_Jackson was banished yesterday. _

_Almost all the Olympians voted for Jackson's banishment, only a handful disagreeing. It disgusted me, sickened me that even my dad believed Alexander. They were blind, and prideful just like the Athena girl. If only they saw what that bastard (Alex) had been doing. __They're going to regret this. _

_Because I know we'll need him again, and this time, I'm sure he's not going to be there to save our sorry asses._

**_-Clarisse La Rue_**

_Do you know how hard it is to stop a whole camp of heavily armed demigods from assaulting a different camp? It was really hard, especially since I wanted to give Camp Half-Blood, uh, a special gift too. The camp had already proclaimed Percy as our honorary praetor, and what the Greeks did to him was unacceptable.  
_

_I couldn't believe it though, couldn't believe how the Greeks acted. They were Percy's family and the moment he wasn't needed he was thrown away. I thought the Greeks were better than the Romans, because they all acted like family.__Who said, Opinions can't change?_

_-**Jason Grace**_

_Don't judge me, but I never really knew Zeus before. The only thing I knew about him, was that he was the worst "godly" father ever. I didn't actually think he was a prideful, ego-maniac king. Over the past few months, I've grown to really really "like" him. Especially now that he finds out Percy wasn't lying about Alex James being a bastard. Surprise surprise._

_I gotta thank the Athena twins though. They were the ones that found evidence on Percy's innocence. I'm not the only one expressing my gratitude though, Camp Jupiter threw a party to them. And both me and the twins were very much surprised, but I didn't really know how crazy the Romans could get, so I didn't judge._

_I'm happy, I went to Camp Backstabbers that day though. I went there to pick a few stuff from Bunker 9 and maybe visit the Oracle, since she never talks to the Greeks unless needed to. You'll never believe it, but the Greeks that believed in Percy was actually welcomed to live amongst the Romans, and I happily complied. Me and Calypso are actually going to collage there, and it's actually nice. _

**_-Leo Valdez_**

_They're really stupid. I mean, really really stupid. If they think that giving us immortality will make up for everything. They're idiots. __That's all I have to say._

_UPDATE: I know Percy's soul isn't in the underworld. There are missing souls too, and that's what I'm doing now. Finding Percy and the missing souls..._

_UPDATE: My dad is trying to be nicer to me now. Because, Poseidon's being a real baby and crying over Percy, I can't help roll my eyes, 'cause Percy technically isn't Poseidon's son anymore. Last time I checked, Poseidon abandoned him.. I hang out with my dad though, and I'm actually glad he's one of the few gods that vouched for Percy._

**_-Nico Di Angelo_**

_I swear, I'm going to kill that Kelp Head once I see him. I know I'll see him. He's alive. He is._

_Death Breath said he was alive. He is alive. Almost all of us are looking, because we know he's out there. Breathing and alive. Because we know he escaped the Cyclopes Poseidon sent. He's alive. _

_And once, I see him. I'm going to kill him._

_-**Thalia Grace**_

_I've been watching Perseus for years. I watched him grow from the scrawny demigod into a fearsome leader. I saw everything from the moment thee won against Gaea to his proposal to the daughter of Athena. I saw his new brother come and ruin his life. I saw him kill his brother when he threatened to kill everyone Perseus loved. I saw his fiance cheat on him. I saw his friends leave him. I saw him get banished.  
_

_I've been watching Aella Omega for months. I watched her grow into a brave young warrior. I saw her save young demigods from thou mercy of monsters. I saw her recruit demigods who were treated badly. I saw her recruit people, creatures who wanted a family. I saw her ask her mother if she could talk to me. I didn't see her, but I heard her ask me. I heard her ask me if I wanted a family.  
_

_I answered 'Yes'._

**_-Zoe Nightshade_**

_Elysium gets boring after a while, you know? But, I guess, wishing for something-anything-to happen wasn't the greatest wish ever. I didn't expect the female version of Jackson to come and offer us in...joining her evil army. I didn't get it at first. Heck, I didn't believe she was actually Jackson the first few time she explained it. Not until she said the gods threw her like some used toy did I understood. I don't know why, but I just felt like I knew what she was going through._

_The moment, I realize it was really her-him-whatever, I went to full apologizing mode. It never really hit me, of all the horrible things I've done until I apologized. Until I apologized to her. _

_UPDATE: Selena and Beckendorf and a few other souls joined a few days after I joined. We had to be careful though, Lady Chaos couldn't conceal a whole lot of dead souls coming back to life.  
_

_UPDATE: Training with Jackson was actually cool. It was very different from the time I was training her-him? Because she was more experienced and she was techinically the "master" now. And the fact that she actually forgave me. It was the first time I smiled in ages._

**_-Luke Castellan_**

* * *

**AN/ Thoughts? INTRODUCTION finally over. If you want something explained, please just tell me. Don't worry though, all the things I left out will appear in the story. I don't know when I'll get the chance to update again, since I'm setting a goal for longer chapters.  
**


	4. What happens now?

**No Turning Back**

**AN/ 'Sup Awesome Readers. I decided to do the whole, Opinions from different points of views, just like in the last chapter.  
**

**Let's talk Pairings. Guys. Guys. Guys. Let's see where your reviews take me. I'm still on board with the Luke idea but...I just love drama. Watcha think of a love square? Octagon? Tell me what you think. :p**

**JASON**

"Oh. Hello, Jason."

I nodded politely at the Hestia, but I didn't acknowledge the demigod speaking at the center of the council. I walked and stood beside her, an uncomfortable distance between us that made her stop talking. The gods' forms flickered to their Roman aspect before I tried to focus on being Greek. I nodded at the gods in greeting and they smiled in return. Zeus looked at me solemnly, and I stared blankly at him.

"My son, why have you come here on Mt. Olympus?" I bit my lip before I could say anything I would regret. I still haven't forgave him, none of us did, but there was no reason in being irrational. I knew Percy wouldn't have wanted us acting like idiots. I sighed before noticing that at the corner of my eyes, the Greek demigod beside me was staring right at me. I chose to ignore her, because I knew she would try to do something stupid.

"You know what's happening." I said bluntly. Zeus sighed, turning to look at the other Olympians.

"Father, you have to act now before it's too late." Athena reasoned, and the other gods murmured in agreement. "No need to act immature now. Not now that Perseus is still missing."

Gods, did she really have to bring it up. There was a deadly silence that engulfed the whole council. A few glanced at the only empty seat on the council and everyone looked as if their own children died. I scowled as Zeus pretended that he had not heard what his daughter said.

"We don't even know if it's true or not." The majority of the gods looked at him like he was insane but Zeus kept a straight face.

One hundred years and he's still prideful. Is he really playing this game? I gritted my teeth, ready to shout at my father for being such a _culus_ and to suck it up before Nyx and her evil minions come marching on Olympus. Unfortunately or Fortunately, the Greek demigod beat me to it.

"Lord Zeus. I don't think it's the time to ignore the fact that a primordial is planning an invasion. Nyx is waging war on Olympus." Surprisingly, her voice echoed around the room. "I just know. Camp Half-Blood witnessed first hand Nyx's wrath."

"You were attacked?Oh my..." Aphrodite gasped, clearly worried for her children. The other Olympians had matching expressions of worry too. I actually felt bad for the Greeks, but I clenched my fists in thinking that if Percy was there...

"Obviously. That's what happened to Camp Jupiter too. A lot of campers were injured, most of Camp Jupiter is in ruins and that's just the first round." I then looked at the Greek demigod in the eye. "My camp barely survived. I wonder how the other camp won the battle." I added in mock thought. The Greek demigod's kaleidoscopic eyes widen at my remark.

"Are you calling Camp Half-Blood weak?" She asked, deadly calm. I snorted, but I mentally face palmed. I wasn't the kind of person to pick a fight, especially with someone I used to love, but she had it coming. They all had it coming.

"Not all Greeks are weak. I'm just wondering how you survived especially since you threw out your savior." Guilt and Pain flashed in her eyes, but I didn't back down. I glared at her as she tried to recompose herself. I turned my head so I was looking at the Olympians. A few, three or four, gods were looking down sadly while the rest had guilt written all over their faces. I looked at my father in the eye, and even though he was sitting up right, chin high, his eyes told me that he regretted everything.

"We. Need. Help." I stressed each word out, watching as my father reluctantly nodded. The other Olympians didn't even argue. They all knew, we needed all the help we could.

I backed down, satisfied. I really wished that it wasn't like this. I wished they weren't idiots, wished they believed in Percy. I wished that the Greeks and Romans would get along again or Percy would come back, yelling something like it was all a prank, and even though I would beat the shit out of him for doing that, at least he would be alive.

"Whose help do you seek?"

Everyone jumped in surprise at the voice. There at the center of the room, only a few feet away from Piper and I, was a beautiful lady. She was looking at the gods, chin raised and eyes holding a confident glint on them. She was definitely a goddess, especially with her beauty.

The lady was wearing a beautiful dress with very detailed design. The upper part of the outfit was a dark shade of blue, and it looked as if gleaming stars, meteors, planets and constellations were imprinted on the dress. Going down from the waist, the blue faded and turned to green. The bottom part looked as if it was earth, but more beautiful, with trees and plants and flowers of all kinds. Animals looked as if they were moving on her dress. Fire and Water danced on her sleeves, and a dark shadowy cloak was around her shoulders. Everything in life, was moving about on her dress, and it didn't look chaotic at all, like everything was in harmony.

Athena gasped as she stood from her throne and knelt. The gods looked at her questionably but bowed down nevertheless. The goddess of wisdom knew almost everything, and from the way she was staring at the lady with awe. The gods knew she was important. The only ones not bowing was Zeus and Ares, I didn't fail to notice the amused look on the lady's face.

"No need for pleasantries." The lady waved her hand dismissively and the gods sat back down on their thrones. The Greek demigod and I stood up. My father eyed the lady and matched her amused look with a suspicious one.

"Who are you?" Ares asked, not even being polite. That probably wasn't the right thing to say, who knows, this lady could have had the power to turn Ares into ashes. I watched as the Lady laughed, not in the way of bragging but like she genuinely found it funny that we didn't know who she was.

"I figured you would not know me, I am Chaos." She didn't laugh or grin, and it seemed as if she was actually telling the truth. The gods looked at each other nervously, sensing that she was indeed telling the truth.

"Yours." I raised my voice. Everyone in the room looked at me with mixed expressions, mostly confused. I ignored them and focused on the primordial at the center.

"You asked who we were asking for help. We, well- I am asking for your help. This is your daughter attacking after all..." I trailed off, biting my lip as Athena stood up from her throne.

"There are laws, Son of Jupiter. Just the same as we gods cannot interfere with-"

"There are laws, Yes." Lady Chaos interrupted a surprised goddess of Wisdom. "This prevents me from intervening. It does not say, my army cannot lend a hand."

"Your army?"

"Yes. There is no laws governing on; Me building an army. No need to worry, Zeus. I have no intention in invading Olympus. The whole purpose in building this army was to give a family to those who thought all was lost and to form a group who would be there to help when needed. Just like what is happening right now." She looked at my father, giving him a look as if daring him to argue.

"This is how it shall work. My other daughter, the Commander of this army, will train your demigods for the upcoming war. Half of my army will accompany her and if all cooperates, I am certain that your demigods will be ready for war especially with my daughter training them. The other half of my army will arrive before Nyx's final blow." Lady Chaos ignored the shocked looks the Olympians were giving her.

"And the my only request is for you to respect my daughter and her comrades." With that last phrase she disappeared in a bright light and the smell of Ozone and Sulfur. The gods looked at Zeus, waiting for him to say anything.

"Well..." I drawled. "That definitely solves our problem." I gave the gods a meaningful stare and rolled my eyes.

"You heard Lady Chaos. We'll have to prepare for her army's arrival and since we don't know when they're coming..." He looked at me. "My son, tell your Roman campers that you'll be staying at Camp Half-Blood until this is all over." My eyes widen and I opened my mouth to protest but he had already moved on. I gritted my teeth.

"Piper McLean, warn Camp Half-Blood of the arrival of the Romans and Chaos' army." She nodded eagerly. My father rubbed his temples before turning to Artemis.

"The same goes for the Hunters. All demigods must be present at the Greek Camp when Chaos' daughter comes." My father looked at Artemis pointedly and she sighed before nodding.

"Meeting dismissed." My father mumbled. Without another word, he flashed out, the other gods leaving after him.

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. The Romans definitely would not like this. I tried to look at the bright side of this.

Although, I hated the people at the Greek Camp, I admit I do miss the place. I missed the happiness and Love the Camp gave off. I missed the laughter and the heartwarming events at the campfire, I missed Capture the Flag and all the people. I just wished the people there had not ruin the place for me. I used to think of Camp Half-Blood as the best place in the world. Now, I just don't know anymore.

I sneaked a glance at the demigod beside me and I saw her staring at the ground, tears falling on her face. Silent sobs escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around her. I noticed in shock that she was trembling.

It took all my will power not to stand beside her and wrap my arms around her. Tell her it's okay...and that it wasn't her fault. But the fates are cruel because I can't do that. Because, it wasn't and never was Okay. And because it was her fault. I sighed and started walking away, but before I was out of earshot, I heard a silent 'I'm sorry' followed by a strangled cry. I pretended that I didn't hear.

* * *

_I'm sorry, but I can't forgive her yet. Not after everything she had done. And besides...the person she should be apologizing to is missing and might actually be dead.  
_

**_-Jason Grace_**

* * *

_I miss him so much...But I know I don't deserve him. You would think I've moved on after a hundred years...but there's no replacing him. He's no Son of Hermes but he stole my heart and...he hasn't given it back. I'm not saying I've given up on him, because I know- especially with me being the daughter of Love- that he still does love me. But I've hurt him too much that that tiny spark of Love is buried deep in his hatred for the Greeks' betrayal. Hatred for me._

_-**Piper McLean**_

* * *

**LUKE**

I wiped my brow with the sleeve of my shirt. I panted and dodged the hunting knife that flew toward me, I gritted my teeth when it barely missed me. I looked at my opponent at the eye, her sea green eyes burning with determination. Although I get beaten up most of the time, I was happy that I got to see this side of Aella.

The side she only shows during Missions and battles. She took being the daughter of Chaos to the next level because she was always serious during fights, even on training. It was something I've grown to love about her.

I yelped as I dodged her sword. She told me that she had Riptide in her dwelling but never used it, I understood so I didn't ask her to tell me anything about the time when she was still Percy. The sword she used now, was a gift from her Mother. It was a mixture of Celestial Bronze and a kind of metal that I learned was; Imperial Gold. She liked to call it ápeiro which means Infinity. I don't know why but I found it ironic.

I groaned as her sword almost impaled me. I was one of the best sword fighters in the army, but when dueling with Aella. You know you're dead meat because there's no chance you could outmatch her.

I thought she was more ruthless this time, but I guess she was still pretty upset on coming back to Earth. Or more specifically, Camp Μαλάκες. It's not like we never went to Earth. There were a few missions here and there concerning on the planet, but we never had to come to that goddam place. So, yeah, an upset Aella Omega was definitely not someone you'd want to meet.

"Hey!" I shouted as her sword slashed sidewards, leaving an awful gash on my right cheek. She stopped, and blinked as if coming out of a trance. She looked at me, confused before realization dawned in her eyes.

"Oh!" She exclaimed before grabbing a bottle of Nectar at the edges of the Arena. She handed me the bottle and smiled at me sheepishly. I rolled my eyes, faking my anger as I sipped at the bottle.

"Do you really want to kill me, Boss?" I teased playfully when I felt the wound closing from the Nectar. She scowled before taking a towel from her gym bag a few meters away. She grabbed at the air, twirled her fingers, and the moisture around her palm swirled, water from the air landing on her hand. She transferred the water to the towel, and looked at me weirdly. She stood at her tiptoes- she was Commander, but was probably half a head shorter than me -And dabbed the towel at my cheek.

The tips of my ears turned red at the closeness, but she didn't even seem fazed by it. I had to thank Lady Chaos for Aella's obliviousness.

"I'm really sorry, Luke...I'm so...I was just, you know." I nodded my head in understanding before biting my lip. She smiled, the blood washed away from the water. She backed up but, Oh gods, the fates were cruel.

It was either Aella was really clumsy, or something- that will feel my wrath -was down there that made Aella stumble. Fortunately, she grabbed something so she could steady herself. Unfortunately, that was me. And worse yet, I was so shocked that I lost balance too and we both fell on the Arena floor. I grunted as her heavy composure landed on mine. Damn, was she heavy.

I stared at her sea green eyes for a second before we busted out laughing, years of Friendship causing us to act this way.

Yeah, I remembered. This was the reason I never made a move on her.

* * *

_Falling in love with your ex-enemy is definitely something. Especially since this enemy used to be a guy and you happen to be straight. Ugh. Life is so complicated but I know I would go to the ends of the world for her, I would never let anything hurt her again.  
_

_But I know I can't let her know what I feel. Because, I know her heart is broken from all the betrayal and all the deaths. And I know I'm not enough to fix her broken heart. She's safer out there than in my arms._

**_-Luke Castellan_**


	5. To Camp Μαλάκα We Go (Preview) Extra

**No Turning Back**

**AN/ Two, three weeks...? Sorry .-. ...Well, there's a few good news, maybe. Pairings are decided guys, :) Get ready for some emotional drama. Let's see where this story takes you :p  
**

**PIPER**

I doubled over, trying to catch my breath as an empousa slashed at me. I raised my dagger and striked, digging my dagger in the empousa's stomach. She snarled and dissolved into monster dust. I breathed slowly, wiping the dust from my eyes, and stared at the scenery around me.

It was only a few days since Lady Chaos offered her help, I know they must have some sort of super important mission but can't they actually come when we need them? I gritted my teeth as I slashed at a hellhound, watching it dissolve into dust. I spotted a mop of blonde curls, further into the crowd of monsters and demigods.

I remembered my mother being concerned for our well-being. She was concerned, but she couldn't come here and stop anything she could be concerned of. It was a good thing that we were prepared for another attack or there would have been another thing to hate about my mom. The Apollo kids raised their bows and let arrows loose, the Ares kids slashing at any monster at sight and the Hecate kids casting spells here and there.

The battle ended, lasting a few more minutes before an angry roar echoed around the battle field. My eyes widened as I stared at a fearsome monster atop on Half-Blood Hill. A monster, bigger than me, with horns and a permanent sneer. The minotaur.

Too late did I realize it was charging at me. Campers screamed and ran. I heard a distant voice screaming my name, telling me to move but I couldn't, my feet were stuck to the ground, my eyes fixed on it's horns. They were pointed forward, ready to turn me into Shish kabob. I screamed, and just as it was inches away from me, it burst into a cloud of dust.

Where the monster used to stand was a bright sword. No one moved, except for a Son of Ares. He was approaching the sword like he just won the lottery, I was about to tell him to not touch it when he grabbed and pulled. The sword was even scarier at a hand of a swordsman. The Ares kid examined it, using his hand to wipe the golden dust off.

"Hands off my sword, kid." Everyone jumped, including the Ares kid, who dropped the sword at the ground. A female emerged from the shadows, and my jaw dropped as I looked at her. She radiated so much power I had to step back.

"What? No thank you? I just saved your life, girl." She grinned as she picked the sword. She leaned on it and tilted her head, looking at me with a pair of familiar sea green eyes.

She definitely looked like the owner of the kick-ass sword.

She was only wearing a t-shirt and dark jeans, but even so, I knew she really was the owner of the sword. Her black hair was messily done into a side braid, the golden streaks on her hair mixing in with the black. Her bangs hung loosely over her sea green eyes. Her eyes told me that under the mischievous glint, she was broken and hurt. I didn't know why, but she just reminded me of old Annabeth. A leader trying to be brave and not let her feelings show.

"Thank you-" I paused, waiting for her to introduce herself but she only raised her eyebrows. No one moved or said anything. The girls easy-going grin faded as Annabeth ran to my side.

"Who are you?" Annabeth demanded, I nudged her side, sending a silent plea to be nice but she only glared at me.

"Chaos' daughter, mind you." The girl answered immediately. "Aella Omega, also the titan of time."

"Wait, what?" Annabeth stammered. There was a deadly silence, but Aella Omega grinned. She examined her nails, like she was saying something like 'Yeah, I'm a titan. No big deal'.

"You liar. Do you think we don't know Kronos isn't the titan of time?" An Athena daughter shouted from the distance. Murmurs of agreement were passed around, but there was doubt, I could see it. They could feel it. Aella Omega was telling the truth.

"Long story short, Kronos passed and I was proclaimed titan of time. Now, if you'd like to kneel before me." She did a courtesy and grinned as we looked at her in shock. "I'm kidding, jeez. Lighten up."

"But how did he fade? Why were you chosen? When did-" Aella cut off Annabeth with a hand.

"Hush, young apprentice." Annabeth's eyes flared. "No need for explanations. My army is on their way." She made unnecassry movements with her hands. Even when smoke was coming out of Annabeth's ears, the demigods, including me, snickered. Aella definitely had a sense of humor.'

"So, I guess the Olympians should have arrived by now. I'm not late, am I?" She asked me, ignoring a red-faced-ranting-about-impossibilities Annabeth.

"Fashionably late." I wanted to just nod politely, since she was after all a titan- according to her -but the words just slipped off my mouth. It was like I knew this girl for years.

Aella laughed. I didn't even get how this girl was The daughter of Chaos. Much less the titan of time. She was just too down to earth, that if I ignored the powerful aura around her, I could imagine her being a demigod. Fresh blood but with strong potential.

"Alright, enough of that. Do you think you can phone your parents? That would be lovely. Thanks." She said it like we could just point at the sky and yell "MOM or DAD" and they would poof right in front of us. The demigods looked down sadly, even Annabeth stopped ranting.

"Oh. I get it. After hundreds of years they're still like that." She rolled her eyes. "Then we'll talk later. I-"

She stopped so suddenly we already knew something was wrong. She stumbled and took short breaths. Just as a handful of demigods were approaching to help her, she passed out.

* * *

**AN/ Okay, I know this is really short but I just wanted to post something. It's been like weeks and I apologize for that. I've been really busy but I promise you now that I'll have updates every weekend. Expect them on either Fridays or Saturdays. If we get lucky and there's no classes on a certain day, I will definitely post something.  
**

**I'm really sorry. So, to make it up to you, I'll give you this one moment of Luke and Aella back then. Just some random moment who ship and are willing to ship Luke and Aella. Hey, what do you think they're ship name would be? They're not the official pairing of the story. Like I said, Aella would enctounter loads of other boys, and a love octagon whatever sound cool. I just ship them more than anything. Maybe, Jason and Aella's close but well...**

**This moment can maybe explain the whole Aella being a titan thing. I'm sorry I just added that out of nowhere but it just felt like the right thing to do. **

**If you also think Aella's missing seriousness, I'll tell you now that she only takes the daughter of Chaos thing seriously during battles.**

**Alright then. **

**Remember, this scene is from the past.**

* * *

**LUKE  
**

"Pssst! Luke Skywalker."

Grinning, I turned around as I faced the Daughter of Chaos. She was wearing her usual black cape, a symbol of her position in the army, but her armor was different. The sword at her side seemed to glow more brightly than usual. Maybe I should have noticed the stronger aura of power around her first before the fact that her eyes looked prettier. They were the usual sea green, but a think layer of gold surrounded the green, almost making it pop out more. Gold and Silver streaks littered her messy black hair.

"Got a new makeover, I see." I tapped my chin in mock curiosity, but the smile on my face vanished as soon as I noticed she was glaring at me.

"What's wrong...?" I asked. She didn't say anything but she wrapped her arms around me, it was a good thing that I was leaning on a wall or we would've fallen together. I rubbed her back, and bit my lip. I didn't know what happened, but after 40 years, you'd know that that never mattered as long as you were there for her.

"Why do they expect so much from me?" She mumbled through my shirt. I didn't answer, because I didn't know what to say.

"Remember the mission we had months ago?" I bit my tongue from saying a sarcastic remark. It was just that we had quests, missions almost every week.

"The one where we destroyed Kronos entirely."

"You mean the one where you destroyed kronos entirely." She glared at me, but I nodded.

"They made me take his place." I looked straight at her eyes. I remember the glint in her eyes every time they try to prank me. It couldn't see it the first few years, but with guys like this, you'd learn a few interesting things. Right now, her eyes just looked like broken green orbs.

"Why is that a problem?" She glared at me, like I said something stupid. I didn't dare say anything after that. When Aella gets emotional, well...it's better to just not make her mad.

"It's just. Ugh!" She screamed through my shirt. "You're supposed to be good at this kind of stuff. You tell me what to do remember?"

"I don't even see the problem." She punched me in the shoulder, really hard. And I mean _really _hard. I grunted and awkwardly used my arm around her to rub my shoulder. I didn't say anything though, but I laughed. Just let out a goodhearted laugh of joy. I didn't know why I did it but I couldn't stop laughing. Eventually, Aella joined me and my craziness.

"What are we laughing about, Scar face?" She bit her tongue, a chuckle escaping her lips letting him know what I did actually worked.

"I don't know how you do it." She narrowed her eyes at me in mock suspicion. "Witchery, I tell you."

I laughed again and hugged her tighter. "Do you think you'll tell me what's the problem now?"

"It's just one more thing for them to expect from me." She said it so bluntly, it got me confused for a moment. Then I realized what her words meant that a frown made way into my face.

"I didn't peg you as that kind of person." She tilted her head, a very cute and annoying gesture I hate.

"Well what about the-"

"You're not Percy. When you're at battle, you accept your responsibilities. The leadership. You overpass the expectations." I raised an eyebrow. "So what's up?"

She bit her lip, something I've noticed she does when she's nervous- which is not very often. She blew a strand of golden hair out of her face and slowly backed up, so she was facing me. My arms went to her shoulders as she adjusted. I didn't really care about the closeness we were in- it seemed that personal space meant nothing to Aella.

"I'm just so tired you know. Tired of it." She glared at the ground. "They even made a speech or whatever. I couldn't say No. They said since I was the person who had beaten Kronos, I should take his place. I knew they weren't talking about the Mission. They were talking about the War with the Titans."

She sneered as she remembered her past life. That's what they liked to call it, because it would be too weird if they didn't.

"I didn't deserve it, Luke. You made the sacrifice. I made the decision of giving you your suicidal ticket." I opened my mouth to interject but she gave me a death glare.

"Plus. That was Percy at the time. It's like they're seeing me as Percy and not as-" I cut off her by hugging her again. I smiled. It was a rare moment to stun Aella, and it actually made me feel better. About myself. Gods, that's lame.

"That's the problem?" I teased her. I could feel her smile growing at the side of my neck. I hope she doesn't notice my ears turning into bright strawberries. "You've got issues, Jackson."

I turned to face her. "You're you, Okay. Nothing's going to change that. You're a very different person from Percy Jackson. Maybe even better." She raised her eyebrows. "I don't need to give an inspiring speech about that one, right?"

Aella snickered, covering her mouth with her hand, her green eyes shining. "Of course, you have to! It's a tradition." She said it like it was the most important thing ever. I laughed and nodded.

She frowned in thought. Her lips then curled into a pout. "I'm starving. Feed me, Skywalker."

**AN/ I'm sorry there was no Opinion thing. I've rushed this just so I could let you know I'm alive and not abandoning this story. I'm also thinking of fixing the summary. Let me guys know what you think.**

**Wait for Friday guys.**


	6. Redo or Continue?

Ummm...

There's a reason for this. I swear...

Okay. So, I just thought that I plunged myself into this story without really looking. I just can't think of a meeting with Aella and Annabeth without it being awkward. I actually want to start over, I don't know. I just want to fix a few things, but I won't change what I've already written. Just...try to make it less...disturbing.

xD I'm sorry.

It's up to you, I guess. Do you think I should redo or...try to continue?

-Me.


	7. Beta

**Hey.**

So, I was reading the reviews earlier and I had this face, and well, why do you guys have to guilt trip me? ;_; There were some of you who said that I should continue but if I really needed to redo, I should. So...that means I can redo, right?

Should I replace the chapters here or a new story?

Okay, wait, topic change. I'm also kind of looking for a Beta. Like three people at best, so I would know if my chapters actually make sense. Ummm...whoever is volountering I guess. PM me or send a review if you're up to it. Tell me why you want to Beta for this story so I don't have to randomly pick someone...yeah.

Anyways, I've already started redoing the first chapter and since school is almost over, I might be able to start the redo story in a few weeks, maybe.

Any thoughts or opinions though?


End file.
